Harry Potter and the Hogwarts Weirdness
by Malkore
Summary: Harry finds lots of literary characters popping up all over the place and they have to team up and defeat the villian club.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One: The Jedi and the Hobbit**

It was the usual routine at Privet Drive for Harry Potter, stay out of the Dursleys' way, since strange things kept on happening that Harry always got blamed for.

On this particular day, Harry was sitting inside and then suddenly there was a knock on the door.

Harry got up from his seat to answer it and saw the famed hobbit Frodo Baggins standing there.

Frodo then introduced himself, "Hi, my name is Frodo Baggins and I am looking for Gandalf Greyhame, Have you seen him?"

Harry looked puzzled, then he replied, "No, I haven't. I think you have the wrong country, book and movie. I am Harry Potter."

Frodo then realised he had made a mistake, "Oh… You have to come with me. I am on a quest to find an all powerful wizard called Albus Dumbledore."

Harry then answered, "OK then, I will come with you."

Harry knew that something odd was going on, because he knew that Dumbledore was killed last year by Snape and couldn't be alive for Frodo to find, and why did Frodo ask if he knew where Gandalf was if he is looking for Dumbledore?

Harry knew that the strange things weren't over yet when he heard the sound of a lightsaber turning off.

"Hey, which one of you is Harry Potter?" called out Anakin Skywalker.

"I am." Harry replied, looking shocked at the sight of the rangy, long-haired Jedi.

"Well, do you know where I can find Albus Dumbledore?" Anakin asked

"We are going there now." Frodo explained

"Let's go," Harry called out, "Everyone grab my hand, we are going to apparate there now!"

"Harry, you can't apparate into Hogwarts grounds!" Hermione said as she appeared from nowhere with a loud crack.

"Grab my hand then and I will show you." said Harry and, with a loud crack, Frodo, Anakin, Harry and Hermione appeared outside Dumbledore's office.

"How did you do that, Harry?" Hermione asked

"Harry, Anakin & Frodo, step into my office for a minute please. Miss Granger, kindly wait outside. I'll call you when you are needed." said a voice Harry knew too well

"How is Dumbledore alive?" Harry thought as he stepped inside the office.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: The Crowded Office 

When Harry stepped into Dumbledore's office, he saw more people than he ever saw in it at any one time.

On one side stood Gandalf, Aragorn, Legolas, Gimli, Sam, Pippin, Merry and Frodo. Upon the other side stood Obi-Wan, Yoda, Mace Windu and all the Jedi, Padme, Anakin, C3PO and R2D2.

In the middle stood all the Order of the Phoenix, except Snape of course.

"What is this all about?" Harry wondered aloud

"I brought you all here because I have a mission for you." A familiar voice spoke

"Where are you?" Professor McGonagall asked.

"Look at the wall, I am dead so I can only talk to you through paintings and the chocolate frog cards" Said the voice, everyone looked at the wall behind the Headmistress's desk, it was the portrait of the late Professor Dumbledore, "Your job is to track down and kill villains you come across. When the heroes from The Lord Of The Rings and Star Wars got teleported into the wizarding world, the villains came with them. There are more heroes and villains from other books and movies around as well. When you come across them, take them with you. You will need all the help you need. Harry, summon the DA as well and take with the ones that come to you, but leave the others." The portrait finally finished

"If you wanted them to come as well, why didn't you call them all here?" Harry asked

"Well I didn't want them to know that I am still sort of alive through the paintings." Dumbledore explained, "Right everyone, time for you to start the mission. DO NOT SPLIT UP NO MATTER WHAT! You need to stay together if you are going to defeat the Walpurgis League and Harry, you know what you need to do before you can defeat Voldemort."

"I do, Professor." Harry nodded

Then Harry and the large group left the Headmistress's office.

"Harry what was that all about and why can you apparate into Hogwarts?" Hermione asked curiously.

"Well when I went for my apparition test, my tutor had specific orders from Dumbledore to teach me the art of apparating anywhere whether it is guarded or not by a apparition blocker," Harry replied, "We have to get the DA members together and go and defeat the Walpurgis League."

"Uh OK, what is the Walpurgis League?" Hermione asked in bewilderment

"No time for that now, we need to go quickly." Said Harry

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Star Wars or Lord of the Rings. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Wedding of the Year 

Harry, Hermione and the others all apparated to the Burrow, where they summoned the DA and then they waited for them to show. While they waited Harry spent some time with the Weasleys, excluding Ron, who had disappeared somewhere with Hermione.

Then Ginny whisked Harry away to talk in private

"Harry, look. I know you don't want to put me in danger by getting into a relationship with me, but why don't we get into a relationship once Voldemort is killed." Ginny suggested to him.

"Yeah, why not? I might be killed myself, but if I survive I would definitely like to get in a relationship with you." Harry smiled at her with love in his eyes.

"Yay!" Ginny squeaked and she leaned in and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Then Harry and Ginny heard several cracks, they now knew that people were arriving.

Harry looked up and saw some familiar faces from the DA.

There was Neville, Luna, Ernie, Fred and George (who had managed to take time off from their busy shop at Diagon Alley), Ron and Hermione holding hands, Susan Bones and to Harry's surprise, Cho Chang, who had recently graduated from Hogwarts.

"Hey, what do you need us for?" they asked Harry.

"Well, Voldemort has got villains from other books, movies and other sources all together and he is calling it the Walpurgis League. Our job is to destroy all of them. We have to take any heroes we come across as well. We already have heroes from Star Wars and The Lord of the Rings with us at the moment." Harry explained

"Ok." The DA assented.

"Need any extra help?" A heavily accented voice asked.

Harry turned around and, to his surprise, there stood behind him was the Bulgarian Seeker and fellow Triwizard competitor, Viktor Krum.

"Hey Viktor, what are you doing here?" Harry asked in surprise.

"I vas invited by Fleur to come to her vedding." Viktor grinned.

The Wedding "We are gathered here in holy matrimony to join these two people you see before me together in marriage," The old wizard, performing the ceremony, spoke, "They have decided to write their own vows, Mr. Weasley, you first." "Fleur, I promise to love you and cherish you in sickness and in health and till death do us part." Bill said as he looked into her eyes. "Your turn, Miss Delacour." The wizard celebrant said lightly. "Bill, I promise zer love you and cherish you een zickness and een health and vhether you are a verewolf or not and 'til death do uz part." Fleur smiled at him. "Now it is time to exchange the rings." The celebrant spoke in a delighted voice. Ron gave the ring to Bill while Gabrielle gave the ring to Fleur. Bill put the ring onto Fleur's finger and Fleur did the same to Bill. "Do you, William Weasley, take Fleur Delacour to be your lawfully wedded wife?" The celebrant asked the groom. "I do." Bill answered him. "Do you, Fleur Delacour, take William Weasley to be your lawfully wedded husband?" He then directed the question to the bride "I do." Fleur smiled at Bill as she said this. 

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss the bride." The celebrant smiled and raised his wand and then conjured white doves, which flew over the heads of the happy couple.

Bill and Fleur kissed passionately just as two owls flew into the garden.

One owl flew to Harry and perched on his shoulder, while the other flew to Arthur and landed upon his raised arm.

"What is it, Harry?" Ginny asked after she had noticed that Harry had turned as white as a ghost after reading the message brought by the owl.

"Rufus Scrimgeour has been murdered by Voldemort." Harry answered, to the shock of everyone.

"I wonder who the Minister of Magic is going to be now?" Hermione mused.

"I can clear that up with my announcement," Arthur grinned, "Everyone, I am going to be the new Minister of Magic!"

Everyone then applauded the new Minister, all crying out, either "Well done Arthur! Good on you, Dad! Congratulations Mr. Weasley!"

"Does that mean you can't come with us on the mission?" Harry asked in disappointment.

"No, I am coming with you." Arthur replied, beaming at the news of his new position.

All of a sudden, two people apparated into the room

"Professor Lupin! Tonks! What a pleasant surprise." Harry smiled

"Hey everyone. Long time no see, eh?" Tonks grinned as she gave a cauldron cake to Ron.

"Thanks, I needed something to eat." Ron mumbled as he gobbled it down

Harry then sat down on a nearby chair, "So, how have you been, Professor?" "I'm good, been doing nothing too exciting though. Just keeping tabs on the werewolves and making sure that Frenir doesn't get any of them to join the Death Eaters." Lupin replied.

Tonks then sidled up to him, "I hope you haven't forgotten about me, my dear Moony." She whispered.

"Of course not, Nymphadora." Lupin said heartily, at that Tonks rolled her eyes.

Everyone then suddenly noticed that Ron and Hermione were holding hands for the first time.

Their eyes boggled at the sight, "Does that mean that the both of you are going out now?" Lupin asked, smiling from ear to ear.

Ron gently kissed Hermione on her lips, "Oh we certainly are. Isn't that right, my little bookworm?"

Hermione giggled, her giggles muffled by Ron's lips as he kissed her again and again.

She eventually gave in to his incessant kisses and started to kiss him back, their arms around each other as everyone celebrated, Harry punching the air with elation and whooping "I knew it all along!", Bill with his arm around his new wife and clapping his hands.

They then stopped to hear what Harry had to say.

"Well, lets go. We have some work to do." Harry called.

"We should give ourselves a cool name." Frodo and Anakin chorused.

"Yeah, good idea." Obi-wan nodded

"How about The Academy of Legendary Characters or T.A.L.C for short." Tonks suggested

"Good idea." Harry replied.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter, Star Wars or Lord of the Rings. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: The Named 

"Guys we need to find out what Voldemort and the Walpurgis League are up to so we can be one step ahead of him." Said Harry.

"Maybe we can help." said a mysterious voice from out of nowhere.

"Who are you?" Harry asked in surprise.

"We are the Named" The mysterious voice answered him, "My name is Matt and these are Ethan, Neriah, Isobel, Arkarian, Dillon, Shaun and Jimmy and we are going to help you defeat the Walpurgis league."

"Harry, I have just gotten word that the Walpurgis League are at Cadbury's Chocolate factory in a small city called Dunedin in New Zealand," said Arthur, "I know this because a Muggle named Malcolm Lay has vanished mysteriously over there and the New Zealand Ministry of Magic are becoming worried that he has been caught by You-Know-Who and is being tortured at this very moment."

"We need to go there but we can't get too close or we will be detected." Harry said, trying to come up with a plan.

"Well, Arkarian and I are Truthseers and we can hear anyone's thoughts." said Matt

"That's sorted then, we will all go there tonight and Matt, Arkarian, Hermione, Ron, Fred, Ethan and I will go into the chocolate factory under the Invisibility cloaks and we'll take the Extendable Ears as well for everyone else." Harry at last said

"What about the rest of us?" Obi-Wan asked him

"You can hang inconspicuously outside and see if you can find any leads to Malcolm's disappearance." Harry replied.

"Right, now lets go!" Arkarian

Everyone apparated or just teleported themselves to Dunedin where they were greeted by Willy Wonka.

"Hello everyone." Willy greeted them at the front entrance.

"What's happened?" Hermione asked worriedly

"Well, everyone has all gone nuts around here." Willy answered

"Everyone must've been placed under the Imperius curse." Harry said

"Why aren't you inside Cadbury's, looking after it?" He asked

"I was kicked out by my oompaa loompaas and some strange people." Willy replied, looking saddened

"Well, lets go inside and take a look around." Harry suggested

Willy, Harry, Arkarian, Ethan, Hermione, Matt, Ron, Fred entered Cadbury's under the Invisibility Cloaks they brought with them.

All of them didn't go in too far when they saw Wormtail disappear through the door.

They followed him through the door, when Matt said, "_Stop! The meeting is through that door," _ telepathically.

"Ethan, move the Extendable Ears under the door." Harry ordered

Ethan used his psychic powers to place the Extendable Ears under the door.

"Welcome to the first meeting of the Walpurgis League. Now first things first, I am going to introduce everyone. I am Lord Voldemort and these are my Death Eaters. To my left are Darth Vader, Darth Sidious, Darth Maul, Count Dooku and General Grievous. To my right are Sauron and Saruman and their army of Orcs and Uruk-hai. Behind me are Lathenia and Marduke. Now there are other villains around but they will show themselves when it is time. Your mission is to protect my Horcruxes from T.A.L.C who will attempt to destroy them." Voldemort said.

"How can Darth Vader be there? Anakin turns into him eventually." Harry mused

"Lets go quickly because they are coming now." Arkarian said quickly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: The Discovery 

"Let's hurry Harry, before they spot us." Ethan said quickly

Matt, Rochelle, Harry, Ethan, Arkarian, Ron, Hermione and Fred got out of Cadburys safely, only to find Anakin leaning over a lifeless body.

"Who is that. Anakin?" Harry asked

"We believe it is Malcolm." Anakin sighed, "We found him like this."

"_Enervate!_" Harry spoke, "Tell us what you know."

"Hor… Grim… Place… hurry!" Malcolm gasped

He slumped back down and closed his eyes, the breath he took then was his last.

"_Enervate_! _Enervate!_" Harry yelled.

"He's dead now." Isabelle said finally.

She had been trying to heal him but had not succeeded.

"What did he mean by Hor… Grim… Place… hurry?" Frodo asked, confused.

I think he meant that there is a Horcrux in 12 Grimmauld Place and I need to hurry," Harry explained, after thinking for a few minutes, "Will you come with us, Willy?"

"Yes I will." Willy replied.

"Before we go, we need to know what the meeting was about." Arthur mused.

"We don't have time now, we need to get to 12 Grimmauld Place as soon as possible," Harry cried, "With Dumbledore dead the special protection will be gone!"

"I never thought of that," Arthur said, "Everyone that can Apparate, grab hands with those that can't."

They all then Apparated in front of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Oh my, this place is a mess." Padme gasped as they stepped through the door of 12 Grimmauld Place

"It looks as if someone was looking for something, Mr Harry." Sam said.

"BLOOD TRAITORS, MUDBLOODS AND A LOT OF WEIRD PEOPLE BESMIRCHING THE BLACK NAME!" screamed a voice Harry knew too well.

"Who pulled the curtain?" Harry asked as he put his hands over his ears

"I did." Pippin replied

"You silly Hobbit, everyone is going to find us easily now." Gandalf said angrily

"Oh look at that, it is Harry Potter and his gang of Merry Men." said a sneering voice Harry knew to be that of his former Potions master, Severus Snape.

Harry looked up the stairs and saw a variety of people up there.

There was Darth Vader, Count Dooku, Bellatrix Lestrange and a variety of Orcs, Uruk-hai and droids.

"This is now MY house Potter not yours, as I am the rightful heir to the house!" Bellatrix screamed at the top of her lungs

"It was I that the house was given to, not you Lestrange." Harry retorted.

"If you want the house so badly Potter, you will have to fight us for it!" Bellatrix howled.

Harry, Ron Hermione, Neville, Luna and Ginny, wands out, went after Bellatrix

The Order, wands raised, went after Snape

The Fellowship and the Named, with swords and staffs raised, went after the Orcs and Uruk-Hai

The Jedi, with their lightsabers drawn and activated, went after Darth Vader and Count Dooku

Everyone else went after the droids.


End file.
